The Great Egg Adventure
Plot Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie and Chomper are exploring a cave, when they realize they are being pursued by Hyp, Mutt and Nod. Fleeing further into the cave, they happen upon an entrance to the Mysterious Beyond, in the midst of which is a nest of Fast Biter eggs. As the bullies catch up with them, they take note of the eggs, and upon finding out they contain the offspring of a sharptooth, Hyp suggests destroying them. Littlefoot orders against such actions; saying that the best approach is to move the eggs to another location, so they won't find their way into the Great Valley. Although Hyp's gang opposes to the idea at first, the concept of the fast biters getting into the valley pushes them to comply with Littlefoot. The children take all three of the eggs and make off with them. As Littlefoot had planned, the mother finds out and starts chasing them. They break into three teams, Littlefoot with Hyp, Ducky and Petrie with Nod, and Chomper with Mutt; each team taking an egg with them. Littlefoot and Hyp carry their egg through a forest, during which Littlefoot saves Hyp from the mother Fast Biter. Chomper and Mutt use a large leaf as a raft on which to support their egg, while transporting it across a lake, although Mutt has trouble swimming across. Ducky, Petrie and Nod move through a field of pollenating dandelions, although Nod has an allergic reaction to them. The teams reunite as the mother Fast Biter catches up with them again, and narrowly escape. Finally, miles away from the cave through which they entered the Mysterious Beyond, they find another small cave at which to deposit the eggs. The mother Fast Biter arrives just as her children are hatching, and the gang watches from a safe distance as the family bonds. Voice cast *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Mutt *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod/Mother Fast Biter *Frank Welker as Baby Fast Biters Songs *We Must Be Brave *Adventuring Trivia *Cera, Spike, and Ruby do not appear in this episode because they're at the mud pools. *This is the third time Rob Paulsen has not voiced a character, as Spike is absent. *First appearance of a Fast Biter hatchling. *One of four episodes in the Adventuring in the Mysterious Beyond DVD. *Sharptooth language was used by Chomper, but no subtitles were given. *It seems Hyp hasn't learned a thing since the third movie. He is still a bully. This is an example of the creators not bothering to study a character's history/personality before making them reappear. Gallery File:Hyp.jpg|Hyp, hearing Littlefoot's plan regarding the Fast Biter eggs. File:Mutt & Nod.jpg|Mutt and Nod silently ponder a good response, when Chomper asks if they're afraid. File:Mutt.jpg|Mutt. File:Hyp 3.jpg|Hyp. File:Mutt_2.jpg|Mutt and Chomper, fleeing the mother Fast Biter (off screen). File:Nod.jpg|Ducky, Petrie and Nod, fleeing the mother Fast Biter. File:Fastbiter 3.jpg|The mother Fast Biter, with her new children. Previous *Through the Eyes of a Spiketail Category:Land Before Time Episodes Category:Land Before Time Episodes